The present invention relates to an electrical switch and more particularly to a multiple-pushbutton switch for electronic timepieces.
A known multiple-pushbutton switch comprises a diagragm having a plurality of flexible convex portions, a movable contact provided on an underside of each flexible convex portion and a pair of fixed contacts corresponding to each movable contact. The flexible convex portion is deflected by a pushbutton to thereby bring the movable contact into electrical contact with the corresponding fixed contacts, so that the fixed contacts are electrically connected each other. In such a switch, the flexible convex portion is liable to be broken by repeated deflection with the pushbutton.